Where You Came From
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xRPMx Dillon makes Summer an offer she can't refuse. Slim. MAJOR spoilers for Ranger Yellow I.


_A/N: I'm not sure Dillon's really in character. But he cares about her so much that he can't be mean to her? Maybe? Also, **MAJOR **spoilers for Ranger Yellow I._

**Where You Came From**

She was getting married.

Her blue blooded, upper class, high society airhead parents were forcing her to give up her career and her friends. To get _married._

They were trying to take her away from him.

Dillon could hardly stand to think about this without wanting to cause some serious damage to any nearby objects. He slammed his fist into the dashboard for the umpteenth time, wishing that he was hitting Summer's father instead.

Ever since Summer had made her announcement, the black ranger had been driving aimlessly around the domed city. Much as he would like to get into it with the Landsdowns, an outburst was not going to create any progress. Scott had wisely advised Dillon to get out of The Garage, and for once he was happy to listen to the eagle ranger.

It was late enough to go back now, and Dillon smoothly turned his car around. He tried to stay calm as he drove through the quiet streets of Corinth. If Summer had made a promise…

No. He wouldn't accept it. Maybe they could find some way to get out of it.

He knew without a doubt that he would to anything to keep her where she belonged.

The black ranger was a few blocks from the place he called home. He was about to pass the playground when he saw a strangely familiar figure slipping through the gate.

What was Summer doing out here at this time of night? Dillon furrowed his brow. Maybe she had fought with her parents again.

He parked the car and got out, following the bear ranger's path. He could just see her shape as she strode across the sandbox to the swingset. She sat down on one, winding her arms around the chains. Dillon saw as he drew closer that she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Hi, Dillon."

Summer spoke quietly, but she didn't sound surprised that he was there in the park with her. He shook his head, idly wondering if she had somehow planned this.

"Hey." The "brooding bad boy" shrugged off his team jacket, putting it over Summer's shoulders. Summer let go of the swing's chains, slipping her arms into the sleeves. It was a bit too big for her, but he felt slightly better knowing she was at least warm.

Dillon sat on the swing next to hers, watching as Summer started to gain momentum. It was a good five minutes later that she found her rhythm, like this particular childhood skill was a bit rusty.

Then she spoke. "Charming, aren't they?" She looked over at him to see that trademark smirk gracing the black ranger's face. Summer couldn't help but grin back. She was in a mess, but she could be a little happy that all of her friends were clearly on her side.

To her surprise, Dillon toed the ground, pushing himself backwards, unfolding his legs as the swing moved forwards. He mimicked the yellow ranger's actions, matching her pace. They swung in silence for awhile, not really needing to talk. But then he had to ask.

"Summer, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty. I'll be twenty–one in July."

Dillon nodded, wondering. "So as I understand it, that puts you over the legal age of adulthood. Why are you letting your parents tell you what to do?" He wasn't being rude of sarcastic for once. He was just concerned for her. She felt a fain note of pride at this.

Summer let out a sigh, trying to choose her words carefully. "It's not so strange, when you're brought up the way I was. I grew up in a different world, Dillon. It wasn't like this at all."

"Summer, I don't _care_ where you came from," he said fiercely, his voice almost a growl. It was what she'd said to him during their first official meeting, and it had stuck with him.

She looked at the sand below, not wanting to face him. "I used to be like them," Summer confided, and there was fear in her voice – fear that he would judge her, that he would hate her like he hated her parents.

The wolf ranger didn't look convinced, judging by what Summer could see of his face. "I was," Summer insisted, and the shame she obviously felt was evident. "I had everything anyone could ever ask for, and I took it all for granted." Summer gradually slowed her swing, eventually coming to a complete stop. He did the same. "Most of the time," Summer continued before trailing off her sentence mid–thought.

But Dillon wanted to know more. He could not picture this sweet girl who had trusted him with so much as a younger version of her mother. "Most of the time what?" Again the wolf ranger questioned her in the gentle tone of a close friend.

Summer sighed, but she answered. "Most of the time I was too happy with my shallow life that I didn't even care that my parents were never around. I had the mansion to myself, and my car and my motorcycle…"

"What, no pony?" Dillon teased, sounding more like himself. He was glad to see her crack a smile at his comment.

And then she was reaching for his hand, threading her fingers through his. "I promised them I'd get married a long time ago, Dillon. It was before I met you…you guys, I mean. And I knew it was coming; I just hoped that it wouldn't. I don't think I can leave now. I have a job to do, and friends…"

His eyes narrowed. "Didn't you have friends before coming to Corinth?"

"Not real ones. But I know that you and Flynn and Scott and Ziggy have my back out there. I know my boys will take care of me." Summer smiled then and squeezed him, her hand warm and soft in his. He didn't really want her to let go.

Sitting with her in the semi darkness made him want things. He wanted her safe with him, not married off to some faceless stranger. He wanted to know there was one person who he could always turn to. He wanted the mystery of his past to not matter because he had Summer, and that was more than enough.

"Marry me."

The words came out so suddenly that he could hardly process them. Summer smiled, shaking her head. "Dillon, I can't ask you to make that kind of commitment."

He stood up, taking her with him. "I know that you know we need you. And even if we could get another yellow ranger, she wouldn't be as good as you. You belong here. I wouldn't be offering if there was another option."

And Summer's face lit up. He gave her a genuine smile as she literally threw herself into his arms. "It'll make my parents angry," Summer chirped happily. "But they just want me married; they never specified who."

She yawned then, reminding him that it was late. "We should go back," Dillon told her. Summer nodded her agreement, pulling out of his arms but still holding his hand.

It was easy for him to see how relieved she felt as they made their way back to his car. "Honestly, I don't know how to thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't. It's not a big deal. And no offense, but if it gets your parents to leave…"

"It does," she laughed.

"Then I think we should go tell those delightful parents of yours. And then if they still don't leave, I could tell them to say 'spandex' in front of Dr. K…"

Summer laughed again, and he once more wondered how she was related to Martin and Claire. _'It doesn't matter where she came from,'_ he told himself. _'She's not that girl anymore.'_

She was so much more than where she came from.


End file.
